I'll wait for you
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: Flashbacks of Hermione and Draco's relationship. Post-War (Although some flashbacks may be set in Hogwarts or during the war.) Draco and Hermione tell their children how they ended up together. *It's a bit messy at the moment but I'm working on sorting it out-read first chapter for explanation*
1. Chapter 1

Ok, for anyone who reads this and is wondering whether I've gone completely insane, I know at the moment these look like several unconnected one shots, but I am working to put them together, but some of the chapter are challenges for a forum (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)) and thus had due dates so I am putting them all up here and I promise I am writing the necessary chapters to pull this into an actual story.

If anyone wants to know where this is going, what I'm doing, or has plot ideas, leave me a message or pm me and I'll get back to you ASAP. For now, just so you know, this is going to be a Post-War Dramione story, and I promise I'll sort out the chapters so it makes sense :)

I don't own Harry Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger-Malfoy looked round at her little family. Her husband was beside her, idly flipping through a book on cursebreakers that they had picked up in Egypt. Rose and Scorpius were seated in front of them. Rose had her earphones in, and was looking at her pictures of the Quidditch match they had attended the previous day in Ethiopia. Hermione had never understood Quidditch, and had struggled to follow the game, but the rest of her family had enjoyed themselves. Scorpius was scribbling in one of his notebooks, occasionally glancing up to check something in one of his books.

She looked around, checking that no-one was paying any attention to Rose's moving pictures or Scorpius' interesting book titles. They were waiting for the plane to take of, travelling to Madagascar where they would stay overnight and then they would apparate to Mauritius the next day, in hopes of seeing a diricawl.

They were an odd family, but then so were most of the families touched by the war. Rose had been an accident, the product of her and Ron's brief relationship, and while Hermione would never regret having her daughter, at the time she had been completely unprepared to be a mother, especially when Ron was killed on a mission, before he even knew she was pregnant.

It had taken her a long time to recover from the state of devastation that Ron's death had left her in, but Draco had been there for her every step of the way. She loved Draco and Scorpius, who was Draco's son from his previous (and very short lived) marriage to Astoria Greengrass.

Scorpius and Rose were both starting at Hogwarts this year, and they were taking a family sightseeing trip around Africa in the summer holidays. It was the first time any of them had been to Africa but so far they were loving their summer trip.

Many wizards thought that their use of muggle transport was very odd, but Hermione had decided to bring up her children so that they accepted the muggle community, and appreciated that wizards were not superior. Her children could blend into the non-magical world easily now, with Rose's love for her iPod and phone and Scorpius' addiction to muggle clothes and his tendency to write with a pen instead of the traditional quill. It was only on close inspection that someone might notice that the music Rose was listening to was definitely not from the muggle world, and that Scorpius' pen never seemed to run out of ink, and that he was currently writing in Ancient Runes instead of English.

Her husband had agreed with her, surprising most who knew him. He had changed drastically after the war. Even so, it had taken years for her friends ro accept him, especially after Ron's death. Her parents, once she had found them and restored their memories, had been concerned until they met Draco. Now the children loved to go and stay with their grandparents in muggle London. Hermione had been worried about Draco's mother's reaction, but Narcissa had been thrilled. She had hated Draco's marriage to Astoria- they had married during the war, forced by their fathers, and neither loved the other. When she met Hermione she could tell that she and Draco were very much in love, and gladly welcomed Hermione and Rose into the Malfoy family.

Draco had adjusted to the muggle technology but he still hated aeroplanes. Hermione thought it was funny, as he was so comfortable on a broom, but still looked over sympathetically as he went pale as the plane began to move.

* * *

Once they landed in Madagascar they checked into their hotel and decided to look around Madagascar. They walmed to the Wizarding Historical Society of Madagascar, and were listening to an interesting discussion on the origins of the disarming spell, when Draco realised Scorpius had wandered off. Luckily they found him almost immediately, talking to a short man with a crooked smile who had a brightly coloured bird perched on his shoulder.

Hermione gasped. "That's a fwooper!" They're native to Africa and really dangerous. The sound of their call can turn people insane." Rose suddenly dropped the hand she had been reaching out to the bird with and stepped away.

The man laughed. "Don't worry. She's under a silencing spell. Nothing to be afraid of. You are tourists yes?"

"Yes. We're on holiday, from England." They then had a pleasant conversation with the man before heading back to their hotel for dinner.

* * *

After dinner, which was delicious, they went back to their rooms. Hermione was reading up on the legend of the diricawl, muggle opinions versus wizards, and Draco was playing exploding snap with Rose and Scorpius. It was fairly peaceful (or at least, as peaceful as a game of exploding snap can be) until Scorpius broke the silence.

"Dad, how did you and mum get together?"

"What? Scorp we know that. Mum and Dad worked together, at the hospital remember? And they went to school together."

"I know _that_ Rose. But that man we were talking to earlier, when he saw you and I said you were my parents, he said something about you two being a really weird couple and that you used to hate each other."

Hermione froze, book grasped tightly in her white knuckles, and then shot a nervous look at Draco. They'd always known that they'd have to tell the children one day, but somehow they'd avoided it. Rose and Scorpius both knew that they each had another parent, Astoria used to take Scorpius out on his birthday when he was little, and Rose visited Ron's gravestone whenever they went to the Burrow, but they'd never talked about it. They'd managed to keep the reporters out of their lives, and had always tried to protect the children from the rumours about their marriage. The simple fact was that neither wanted to tell their children about the horrors of the war, and so had never talked about their lives, and rivalry before they had got together.

"Scorpius, you know that I love you very much, and that I consider Draco Rose's father-"

"But he's not really. I know you both love both of us, but it's not the first time that I've heard people say that you hated each other at school. You didn't meet at the hospital, you knew each other from before, and when I asked aunt Ginny about it, she said that you didn't like to talk about it because of the war so I'm sorry to bring it up. It's just that... well we start school soon, and I know you try not to let people ask us questions about you but there will be hundreds of people there, and James says that everyone _always_ asks him about his dad and then when the man spoke to me today I was scared that you didn't love each other and-"

Draco interrupted him gently. "Scorpius, Hermione and I love each other very much, but you're right, we didn't always. I wasn't a very good person at school, and a lot of people in the wizarding world are very suspicious of our marriage. The war was a bad time, and I'm sure you'll learn about it at school, so perhaps it is time for you to hear what we have to say. We have kept things from you, and perhaps that was unfair, or silly of us, but it is hard to talk about those times, and we only wanted to protect you."

Hermione looked at him. "I think your dad is right. You deserve to know what happened between us, but you must try not to be upset, because whatever happened back then, we love each other now."

* * *

A/N Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Witchcraft (Challenges and Assignments): Ancient Runes (Assignment 4) Write about a double date, any pairings you want.Write about doing something four (See what I did there?) Someone else. A favor, or exchange must happen.**Write about any family that has four people in it (Romione, Rolf&amp;Luna, Percy&amp;Audrey, etc ) Note: OC's are fine, but I want one canon character in there.****Write about anyone sightseeing around a place they've never been before.**

Prompts: Noodles, **Summer**, or **Fwooper**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione apparated into her office in an ill-tempered mood. She had fought with Ron again about her commitment to her job. She knew she was spending too much time at work but she was so close to finding the cure that she couldn't give up now.

Hermione owned a small medical practice, similar to a muggle GP. After graduating from Hogwarts she had initially dabbled in politics at the Ministry, but was now a fully qualified medi-witch. At the moment she was working on a cure for lycanthropy with Neville Longbottom, who's knowledge of plants and potions ingredients was an incredible help. She was also campaigning for more practices similar to hers to be set up. A difficult task, as this was considered 'the muggle way' and thus undesirable- despite her sides success in the war the wizarding world resisted change. At the moment all injuries and ailments, no matter how minor were treated at St Mungo's, which was highly inefficient.

Once she had seen her 9:00 patient- a simple case of a muffliato charm backfiring she stepped outside to join Neville in the greenhouses. She didn't know how she could run the practice without him- he provided her with all the ingredients she needed and kept her sane on late night shifts. Gone was the bumbling, hopeless Neville from Hogwarts and in his place was a young man passionate about herbology. He cared for his plants with such a gentle tenderness and talked to them so that it felt like each had an individual personality.

"Hey Neville." She smiled brightly, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Hermione. Mrs White's mandrake powder is ready and the essence of dittany is nearly ready." He spoke to her but didn't turn around. Hermione wasn't offended, she knew that some of the plants were very dangerous and Neville was always very careful.

"How did things go with Hannah last night?"

"Well I... I asked her to marry me Hermione! And she said yes!"

"Oh Neville that's great! I'm so glad for you."

Hermione thought wistfully about her own relationship. She loved Ron, she really did, but she wasn't sure they were working out. There had been so much pressure for them to get together after the war, and now there was no way she could break up with him without both of their names being dragged through the press

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and turned back to Neville.

"I have a few notes on possible improvements to the cure. I think it would be worth trying to-"

"Ms Granger! Ms Granger!" That was another thing Ron hated- her refusal to be 'Mrs Weasley'.

"What is it Nancy?" Hermione was growing exasperated with her over-excitable young receptionist.

"It's Mrs Potter! She collapsed and there's blood everywhere, all over your lovely new chairs and-"

"Ginny?" Hermione broke into a run with Neville close behind her. In the lobby was Ginny, unconscious, being supported by Adrian Murdoch, one of the chasers on Ginny's quidditch team. Her leg was torn open and her left arm appeared to be broken.

"It was a bludger, tore right through her leg! She wouldn't let me take her to St Mungo's- insisted on coming here- will she be okay? Harry will kill me if she's not!"

Harry looked pale. "Hermione we can't treat her here."

"Are you joking? We have to- she'd never make the journey to St Mungo's! Besides this is our chance to prove we can do this. We _can_ do this Neville. Go and get the essence of dittany. Nancy- blood transfusions." Hermione called out orders, passing Nancy instructions. Neville returned Neville returned with a tiny bottle.

"Hermione it needs to rest, it's not ready!"

"It just needs a few minutes Neville, she can hold on!"

Hermione began injecting the blood into Ginny. It was helping but they knew that Ginny might not _have_ a few minutes. Finally, the essence of dittany was ready and Hermione applied it to the wound. Slowly the gaping cut closed itself and the gashes faded. Hermione held her breath and glanced at her watch, trying to judge whether they had acted quickly enough.

* * *

Ginny was flying and then she was falling, crashing through darkness and pain until suddenly the pain was gone and it was light. Her broomstick was gone and she was sprawled on the ground. She got up shakily and stared about her, dazed. There was so much light it was hard to make things out but she could see that she was not alone.

"George?"

"Nope. You never could tell us apart Gin."

"Fred!" she flung her arms around him. "Does this mean I'm dead?"

"No Gin, you can go back- go back to Harry."

"Can't you come too?"

"No. Ginny, you have to choose. But choose quickly."

"He gestured in front of her and she saw to archways. The couldn't make out where either of them led- one was so dark it was like looking into nothingness, and the other was blindingly bright."

"Go on Ginny. Go home, back to Harry and the family. Give my love to everyone." He grinned and pushed her towards the door, the choice that led back to walked through it and then she was falling again, light surrounding her, enveloping her, seeping into her mind. She held onto the thought of Harry, clinging onto life as tightly as she could as her mind drifted through the light.

* * *

Hermione gasped as Ginny's eyes fluttered open and life returned to her body. "Neville, send a patronus to Harry please."

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me?"

"Ugh Fred, switch the light off"

"What? Ginny it's me, Hermione."

Ginny looked around taking in her surroundings. "Hey Hermione."

"Thank Merlin! You know your heart stopped for a few minutes- I thought you had lost too much blood!"

"Thank you Hermione."

"You should thank Neville really- he prepared the essence of dittany- thank goodness it was ready in time. Anyway, come on, you should really go to St Mungo's for a check up- I can't really deal with emergencies like this Ginny."

After they had cleaned up some of the blood they flooed to St Mungo's. Hermione made sure Ginny was alright and then left her to wait for Harry with Adrian as she had a meeting for which she was already very late.

* * *

**A/N This is written for The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Potions Class (Week 2)**

**The prompt was: You have to write about a medicinal potion saving someone's life. A minimum of a 1000 words. Your prompts are: light, minutes and life. You have to incorporate the character Neville Longbottom into this assignment in some way.**

**I wasn't sure how involved the prompts had to be- all are mentioned in this story so hopefully that's enough?**

**Written as a one shot for this assignment but I would like to make it into a multichap so if you'd be interested would you want it to be about Hermione and Ron falling in love again or breaking up?**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late." Silvery grey eyes met Hermione's and she self consciously straightened her robes.

"Sorry but some of us have been working Draco. I've been saving lives."

He smirked. "Come on Dr Granger. You have a board to win over."

Nervously she pushed open the door, Draco following. She had been shocked when Draco had offered his support for her plans but he was invaluable to her campaign.

"Dr Malfoy, Dr Granger." The head supervisor of St Mungo's nodded to them. "Please take a seat."

Hermione shuffled her notes anxiously while Draco seemed completely calm.

"I understand you wish to discuss the continuation of your medical practice Dr Granger."

"Yes sir." She looked around the room.

"I run a small medical clinic. St Mungo's kindly gave me permission to try a different kind of medical process. I believe that medical practices like mine are the future. This year, St Mungo's experienced average waiting times of 4 hours for non-emergency patients to be seen. St Mungo's is responsible for the whole of wizarding Britain, no matter how insignificant many of the symptoms people come here with. This is a waste of your talented healers' valuable time. My clinic is able to treat minor maladies and prescribe medication to patients. Many emergency patients are unable to apparate, and so cannot get to St Mungo's. More clinics should be set up, in order to cater for those patients."

One of the executives present, a rather stout bald man, looked up from his coffee. "Sounds like what the muggles do. Shouldn't we be progressive, instead of regressing to muggle techniques? What next? Will you suggest we cut up our patients like muggle healers."

Hermione's eyes lit up with a passionate fire. "Sir, I do not believe that this would be a regression. We would set up clinics, just a few at first, and then, with the pressure off St Mungo's, patients will be treated more effectively. This would mean our most innovative healers would then be able to dedicate more time to finding cures to complex illnesses, and solving the magical mysteries which have baffled us for years."

The healers present seemed interested by this idea and looked at Hermione appreciatively. The executive snorted. "Dr Malfoy, surely you cannot agree that this is a progressive idea?"

Draco tried not to take offence at the reference to his historical dislike of muggles. "Sir, I think that this is an innovative and original idea that has a lot of merit. I think that Dr Granger's idea certainly takes us in the right direction as a medical community."

"Hm." the an looked disgruntled. "Carry on then Dr Granger."

* * *

It took them several hours to come to a decision. Draco had to go back on duty so Hermione went and had lunch with Harry and Ginny.

Finally the board told her that 'on a trial base only' she could keep her practice and that they would provide her with sufficient funds to open up another clinic. When she told Draco he was almost as excited as she was.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it! I mean, to be honest you're so stubborn you were bound to get your way eventually." He smirked at her and she hit him indignantly. "I prefer _determined_ but thank you anyway."

"Can I buy you a drink to celebrate?"

"Sure! Why not?" Draco finished his shift and they apparated to the nearest bar. Once they had ought drinks the conversation turned to the new clinic.

"I'll need your help of course. The board promised me a couple of healers and I'm sure you know the healers here much better than me."

"Of course I'll help you. For now though we're celebrating! Let's not talk about work."

"What else is there to talk about?"

"Seriously? For Merlin's sake woman you must have a life outside of the clinic! Have you read any good books recently? How's your sex life?"

Hermione looked shocked. "Merlin's pants I'm joking Hermione."

"Don't be so crude Draco."

"No but seriously, how are things? I heard someone had to chuck Rita Skeeter out of St Mungo's earlier- she had heard you were around. If you don't start giving the press _something_ they'll start making up all kinds of rumours. Now that wonderboy Potter's had his wedding you and Weasel are the press' golden couple."

"I know! I've got it okay?! Marry Ron, live happily ever after because we're perfect for each other etcetera etcetera!" Hermione's face was flushed.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I had no idea..."

"What? No idea that he hates the fact that I work full time? That sometimes, I stay in late so I don't have to go home and meet all of his auror friends? That all he ever talks about is quidditch? And I know I'm to blame too, that I bore him and nag him, but there's so much pressure to stay together! And what am I supposed to do when I see him flirting with some pretty girl? So frankly, it would _almost_ be a relief if the press found out, at least then I wouldn't have to hide it!" Her eyes welled up but she determinedly held the tears back.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." He forced her to look at him. "Weasley is a git. He doesn't deserve you, and if he's flirting with other girls when he has _you_ then he's an idiot."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't-didn't mean to tell you all this. I should go."

"Wait-" He pulled her close and kissed her hard. She kissed him back, and for a few precious moments they were lost in the kiss, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. That was unfair and stupid of me."

"I-I need to go." Without another word she apparated into her front garden. She pulled herself together and opened the front door.

She found Ron on the sofa, listening closely to his radio.

"How come you're so late? I had to order takeaway for dinner."

"I had my meeting with the board today. It took a while for them to make a decision."

"Oh? Was it important?" Without waiting for her to answer he carried on talking. "The Cannons have scored already!"

Hermione sighed. It wasn't really Ron's fault- she talked a lot about work so she supposed it was unfair to expect him to remember, but this was such an important thing. She realised that her outburst earlier hadn't been caused only by the firewhisky she'd had to drink, but was something she knew in her heart to be true.

"Ron, I'm sorry but I don't think that this- _us_ -is working."

"What?" Ron looked suitably shocked. "Are you breaking up with me? I thought you were happy."

"I don't think either of us are happy. Not if we're truly honest." He was taking it surprisingly well. Clearly he had also been a little dissatisfied with their relationship.

"I'll go and get my things. Tomorrow we can sort stuff out properly."

"Where will you go?"

"I suppose I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron for now."

"I'll go if you want to stay here."

"It's fine Ron. You stay here and we'll talk more in the morning."

Ron watched her go in a daze, and once she'd left sat there wondering what exactly had happened.

* * *

Hermione was about to apparate away when she heard the loud crack of someone else arriving. Draco appeared beside her on the front step.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed really upset earlier."

"I'm leaving Ron." The words were so bleak. A tear rolled down her cheek and Draco drew her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I was going to go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Come and stay at mine. We have loads of spare rooms."

"At the Manor?"

He understood her frightened expression immediately. "Of course no, don't worry. I'm trying to get rid of that old place, and in the meantime I'm living in one of our old holiday houses in the countryside."

"I shouldn't." She glanced back at the house, where they could see Ron hunched over the table. "Hermione, as your friend I can't let you go stay in some pub. Come with me- just as friends -I promise not to take advantage of you or anything."

She managed a small smile at that. "Okay."

* * *

A/N Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments: Arithmancy (Assignment 4)  
** Write a story with a character who shows one or more of the listed attributes or Write about one of the events represented by the number one.**

•Independence

•Initiative

•Originality

•Determination

•Direction

*New Beginnings/ Fresh Starts****


	5. Chapter 5

His heart almost broke as he watched her sobbing. He made his way softly to the end of the garden, where she was slumped against the cold stone. Leaning down, he draped a blanket across her shoulders. It was freezing out here. Snow covered everything, icicles dripped outside the windows of the Burrow, and the night sky was dark, with only the stars twinkling overhead to provide light. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't such a tragic moment.

The Weasley twin had tried to fight him, didn't want him here, but she needed him. She lay in his arms, fragile, weeping for the boy whom she once had loved. He couldn't be jealous, he knew that she didn't care for Ron in that way any more, that she was his.

It had been one of the last attacks. Almost all the other death eaters had been imprisoned. Perhaps Ron had been overconfident and not careful enough. Perhaps it had been a terrible, terrible accident. No one would ever know now, but his death had been quick and painless, although that was not much comfort to anyone.

Her friends didn't know about them, only knew that she had broken up with Ron, and now he was worried that their fragile relationship would shatter, that she would never be able to love him now, always feeling guilty about Ron.

He stood up, brushing snow and icicles off his cloak. _How long had he been here for?_ He had lost all sense of time. Looking round the garden he saw that his earlier footprints were gone, covered in a soft blanket of snow. He saw her reach out and trace the words engraved in the stone.

"Hermione." He leant down and looked her straight in the eye. "No matter how long it takes you, no matter if it takes you forever to heal, I swear I'll wait for you." He saw a tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away gently. "I love you." His voice cracked and he turned away.

He was walking back to the house when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Draco."

Her eyes were red and her face was blotched from the crying but he didn't care. She was always beautiful to him."

"I love you too Draco. I- I need some time- to think about everything- but I- I love you."

He nodded and turned away again but before he could apparate away she brushed her lips against his, a soft promise that she was his, and he was hers forever.

* * *

A/N Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Speed Drabble)

Prompt: "I'll wait for you" "garden" "stone" and "icicle."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco had been brought up to believe that everyone deserved to be judged according to their blood and social status. He was taught to respect his parents, and learnt that disobedience lead to punishment at a young age. He spent years trying to make his father proud of him, and it took a war for him to realise that his father would never be proud of him, that Lucius was simply a coward who didn't care about his family.

His father used him to restore the Malfoy name, offering him up to the Dark Lord as a sacrifice for his own mistakes. During his last years at Hogwarts Draco was twisted, molded into the perfect Death Eater, his soul shattered.

He took the Dark Mark at seventeen, in a chaotic ceremony of pain. Afterwards he could only remember the masked figures and the noise and the pain and his own evil. The black ink seeped into his skin, a reminder forever of his evil.

Draco will always remember the first time he killed. No man is deemed worthy of being a Death Eater until he has destroyed another. He still remembers the flash of green light, the cheers, and the look of fear and shock on the muggle's face as he fell backwards .

* * *

He had obeyed his father then, and he obeyed his father a year later when he ordered him to marry Astoria Greengrass.

Their wedding was awful. He had hardly spoken to Astoria before the wedding, and as soon as he saw her he could tell that she was of the Dark Lord 's supporters were there to celebrate the continuation of two of the greatest pure blood families.

He was dressed in traditional worthy robes, she was in a white gown. The food was delicious, the guests happy, yet it was obvious to anyone who observed closely that it was not a happy wedding. The ceremonial hall was cold and dark, and screams could be heard from nearby prisoners. The bride would hardly look at the groom, and kept shooting sad, frightened glances at the best man, who spent the ceremony scowling at the groom.

After the torture and duelling, which was considered entertainment, the newly weds were raucous escorted to Malfoy Manor and their new bedchamber. As soon as soon as they were alone, and the door locked, Draconian turned to Astoria.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. I'm sorry if I seem a little out of sorts. It has been a tiring day." He looked pained at her stiff voice. She turned away and began fiddling with their weeding presents.

"I'm sorry if this wedding displeased you Astoria"

"Why should it? You are after all the great Draco Malfoy-youngest Death Eater and rumoured to be Voldemort 'a chosen successor. I should consider myself lucky to be your wife."

"I saw how you flinched in disgust at the entertainment earlier. You think I didn't know about what was going on with you and Blaise?" He heard her gasp and wrapped an arm around her . "I don't want to hurt you Astoria. But if I displease the Dark Lord in any way then neither of us is safe."

She turned back to face him. " I understand. I'll be your perfect little Death Eater wife. But I have one condition. You have to help my sister get out of this city."

Daphne. The other Greengrass sister. The traitor who had been caught sneaking rebels out of the city, who now was almost as wanted as Potter's sidekicks.

"Fine. But I have another condition. No more fooling around with Blaise. You act like my wife in public _and_ private." She flushed red with anger and fear and he saw her mask slip for a second.

"After this war, if this is ever over, you two can do whatever you want. I won't hold you to these vows. But now, it is our marriage which is keeping you safe. Blaise might hate to admit it but he knows it's true."

She stared at him, not blinking, then finally nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

He had a lot to drink that night, and he woke the next morning alone in their bed, covers strewn on the floor, and shattered glass littering the top of the chest of drawers. Hastily pulling his trousers on Draco gingerly made his way over to the drawers.

Several photo frames lay face down on the table, their glass panes shattered. Draco lifted up the frames carefully and looked at the photos.

_Two young girls lay down in a field, their mother tickling them until they collapsed into giggles, blonde hair mixing with dark as they lay on top of each other._

_The same two girls, a little older and dressed in Hogwarts' robes, the elder making faces to make her sister smile._

_A young woman, the brunette from the photos and an handsome man with Italian features, waving cheerfully at the camera before embracing each other._

The fragile memorie of Astoria's childhood, now broken, destroyed beyond repair.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter, I will be inserting explanations, where Draco/Hermione tell their children what happened so as to put these flashbacks into context, but it is these flashbacks which have deadlines. (SEriously come check out our forum it's awesome!)

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): DADA Assignment 3  
**This fortnight we are learning about Dark wizards, preferably before or about what made them turn Dark. Please use one or more of the following optional prompts**: Shield, lemonade, "Bad dragon!" storage, an orange, texture, pineapple, **present**, paper, or **frame**. A few optional pairings are Regulus/Barty Crouch Jr., RabRod, Bellamort, Carrowcest, Bellacissa, Narcimort, Lucissa, and **Drastoria**.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure? Everyone would understand if you didn't feel like-"

"I'm coming. This might be one of the last Death Eaters! I'm not sitting this out!"

"Fine. Get a move on then, we have to move quickly. Owl your family and then meet me in my office."

"Your really fancy _Head Auror_ office?" Ron hadn't stopped teasing Harry about his really posh new office since he'd got it.

"That's the one." Harry watched Ron go with a smile. He and Hermione's break up had really hurt him, but it looked like he was finally getting over it.

* * *

Draco came home to find Hermione in her room, crying.

"Hermione! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She jumped up at the sound of his voice and began rubbing at her eyes frantically. "Oh! Nothing. I mean- er -I just hit my head, clumsy me, and I'm fine really."

"Hermione I'm not an idiot. I know _something's_ wrong."

"I- oh Draco you've been so kind to me. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Sorry for what? What are you talking about?"

"Draco I-I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"There's someone I need to see."

"Hermione if I upset you I'm sorry!" Draco had an anguished look in his eyes and was running his hands through his hair desperately.

"Just go! I'll pack my things and be gone soon."

"Hermione?"

"Go!" She turned away from him and he left silently.

* * *

"So um, you know the plan right?" Harry attempted to go over the plan _yet again._

"Harry stop it! You don't have to be so nervous- I'm not going to explode or anything!"

"Sorry mate. Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? She left me Harry and she's not coming back." His voice cracked and Harry looked at Ron sympathetically. "I loved her Harry but she's gone now. It's okay, I know that we weren't perfect, that I'll move on eventually. I know that she can't ever come back to me, that we'll never be the same.

* * *

Hermione's bags were packed and waiting at the front door. She had cleaned her tearstained face and was rummaging around in her purse. Draco watched her helplessly.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going? Don't I deserve to now that at least?"

She looked at him and realised that he _did_ deserve to know, that it was selfish not to tell him.

"Ron. I'm going back to Ron."

* * *

Four broomsticks landed silently on the damp grass and the aurors dismounted, concealed under invisibility cloaks.

"You want to take the lead on this one?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Seriously?"

"Sure. I trust you to handle this."

"Thanks."

Ron lead the others through the forest, sneaking towards the known location of the Death Eater. Suddenly the quiet air exploded into harsh noise and the moonlit sky was filled with lights.

"It's a trap!"

Ron froze, and in that moment a crowd of Death Eater appeared. They had only anticipated one, and were caught off guard. The forest quickly descended into chaos, the aurors surrounded by death Eaters. Spells bounced off protective shields, everyone ducking and dodging the flashes of light.

The aurors had taken down several Death Eaters, but they were slowly becoming exhausted. Harry's arm was sliced open and one of the other aurors was limping.

* * *

"You're going back to him?! Have these last few weeks meant nothing to you?"

"How dare you say that! You know that I'm incredibly grateful for these last few weeks."

"Grateful? Is that all? Look at me and tell me that you don't feel anything! That I don't mean anything to you. You were miserable with Ron! Why would you go back to him?"

They were both shouting now. Their cheeks were flushed and both were holding back tears.

"Draco I-I have to go."

He stared into her eyes, trying to convey his feelings.

"Why?"

* * *

Harry was duelling a tall wizard who seemed to be the leader of the group. Finally, with a swipe of his wand the man crumpled to the ground. With relief he saw the other masked figures beginning to retreat. Wincing with pain he turned to check on his team.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a flash of green light. He turned in time to hear his friend's celebratory shout fall silent.

He saw Ron freeze, watched him fly backwards. Forgetting about the pain he ran over to his friend. The light in Ron's eyes faded, his body went stiff, and Harry screamed.

* * *

"Draco, I'm pregnant. Ron deserve to know. I need to try to fix this, for our child's sake." With a _pop_ she apparated away, leaving a shocked Draco to stare at the space she had just left.

* * *

A/N I know, I know, everything's out of order :( I will fix it I promise

**Also, this format, urgh. Don't know what I'm doing, I'm sorry whoever's examining this, I tried to be dramatic and I think I may have fallen a little short**

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments) Muggle Sudies: Assignment 4  
Guns - a highly lethal weapon invented by Muggles. In relation to the connotation assigned to guns, your assignment today is to write about character death. The only catch? Your character cannot have died in canon. So Cedric Diggory for example, is out. Your character also cannot be dead already, like James and Lily Potter. Minimum word count is 700.


End file.
